


So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: He doesn't die!, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Milo gets a talk from a stranger about why he shouldn't jump.





	So if I survive, then I'll see you tomorrow

Milo swung his legs over the short railing, and felt slightly woozy as he looked down at the asphalt below. It was quite a tall building too, which made it worse. He felt like backing out, but he had already left the note on his pillow and swallowed more than the recommended dose of his antipsychotics.

He started to feel slightly drowsy, and knew the pills had started to set. He needed to do this now. He started to scoot forward slightly, pausing and swinging his feet around, getting one last bit of a laugh he had left in his system out.

He was about to push himself off when he heard the door to the roof open, and he froze, gripping the edge of the railing. He turned his head to the side, looking towards the source.

A man in a black jacket with the hood up paused, looking at him. He started walking towards him and Milo groaned, looking back to the ground, scooting back a bit to show he was stopping.

The man sat down beside Milo, keeping his legs on the roof, his back to the ground. Milo looked at him and noticed the burn scars across his face.

There was a long silence before the man spoke, a slightly scratchy tone in his voice. "I'm not gonna tell you not to jump." He said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Milo asked, cringing slightly at his high voice. He hated it.

The man paused for a moment. "What's your name?" He asked, still looking off in the distance, not facing Milo.

"Em-" Milo stopped himself from saying his deadname. "Milo. It's Milo."

"Milo, huh?" The man smiled. "That's a cool ass name." He whispered, making Milo smile slightly. "So, why are you trying to jump, exactly?" He asked.

Milo sighed. "It's really difficult to explain." Milo said. He didn't want to explain that he was being stalked. "A long story."

"We got time." The man said, turning towards Milo slightly. Milo noted more of the scars across his face.

"Not much time, considering how many pills I took." Milo laughed slightly, feeling the cramp in his stomach. Not only was his stomach hurting, the makeshift binder he wore was making it hard to breathe. He figured in the fall or the pills didn't kill him, maybe suffocating would.

"Then we can just talk it out." The man said. A long silence took place, before he spoke again. "I used to be in the same position as you." Milo stared at him, confused. "Thinking of jumping, ending it all. But I didn't."

"Why didn't you jump?" He asked. Milo didn't want the whole 'I didn't do it so you shouldn't either' schpeal. He didn't want to talk about himself, either.

The man looked directly into Milo's eyes, making him shiver slightly. "Because I had people who wanted me to live." He smiled, looking back. "They knew I wanted it over. My friend. My family. My significant other."

Milo watched as the man sighed, smiling. The man looked down at his arm, that he took out of his pocket. He stared at his wrist. Milo thought that maybe his wrist was less scarred than the mans, but maybe not. Milo had his sleeves rolled down, and he had wanted to roll them up before he jumped, but he figured not.

"Why did you want to jump?" Milo asked. Maybe directing the subject away from him would be best. "Did it have to do with those scars?" Milo asked, pointing at the mans face.

The man laughed. "Yeah, kind of." He said. "Same reason as you, actually."

"You don't even know what my problem is." Milo growled, slightly angry. "Plus, I'm certain we don't have the same reasons."

The man sighed, and looked up again, staring at the blue sky. "The rains gonna roll in soon." He observed. Milo looked back at where he was looking and saw that indeed the clouds were darkened and coming closer to where they had been. "Y'know your cousin misses you."

Milo paused. "How do you know-"

"He really wants to talk to you again, but he figured maybe you'd do it." The man explained.

"I don't wanna contact him." Milo said. "He doesn't need to get dragged into my problems." It was true. Milo knew that bad things might happen if he brought Noah into this. He didn't want that.

"I can understand that." The man shrugged. "So, you gonna jump still? I'm sure your mom hasn't found your note yet. There's still time."

Milo looked down at his shoes. He grabbed his blue chew necklace that Noah gave him and bit down on it, trying to avoid biting his skin. "Do I really have a choice?" He asked, his voice kind of muffled by the necklace.

"Probably not, but it's yours to make." The man said, standing up. "Hope you make the right one." He started to walk away.

"Wait!" Milo called, flipping around, swinging his legs over the railing and onto the flooring of the roof. The man paused, turning towards Milo slightly. "I don't even know your name." Milo said.

The man chuckled. "Just call me F."


End file.
